


Enlightenment

by SarahZorEL



Series: Domestic Life Of A Resident Superhero [1]
Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Food, Ice Cream, Mild Smut, National City (DCU), One Shot, Phone Sex, Public Scene, Walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: Supergirl walks into a Walmart at 3am for late night snacks...but it's never that easy when your famous.





	Enlightenment

**

Kara knew that It should be illegal for there to be  **this**  many flavours. _I mean sure they may taste good but how was she expected to choose?!_

It was genuinely a very serious problem.  _Maybe she should arrest someone._

Kara should definitely arrest someone- Supergirl,  _Kara_  had been stood like that for over twenty minutes just blearily staring at the frozen isles section like she had internally POPPED.

No movement fluttered anywhere other than two  Kryptonian eyes that liked to flick back and forth like she was counting the amount of ice cream tubs she'd be able to carry whilst flying at mach two.

Sssssh she was hungry.

Still undecided- her organs gurgled as they asked for max calories and so the alien food buff decided to shove the entirety of a shelf into the shopping cart,  sending thanks to every god in the universe for the fact that none of it would actually become any sort of body fat.

{If all else failed she could always pick the flavour at random once home- stopping anymore internal deliberation  _or any laser vision incidents that may or may not have lead to an accidental solar flare._

_ Had that in actual fact happened before? _

_ Nah'}_

_ ** _

 

Finished- at least _with the important stuff_. Kara had soon decided to spend her time taking a pleasing stroll throughout the food court now that she was done with her original task.

Concluding overall that-  **H** **umans** _were so inventive with their food creations._ It was why she adored the culture of sifting through all of those multicoloured isles purely to  see what wacky food item she could uncover next.

It was titillating and  she’d even dreamt _once_ that she’d lived here and it wouldn't exactly be an exaggeration to say that it was a truly spiritual experience.  _ She had found enlightenment that day- she probably should be honoured by the pope or something. _

_ Would they even take aliens? _

With that she sighed- shaking away those thoughts replacing them instead by dreamily thinking of what sprinkles she could use for extra added fun before the blonde finally found the eagerly awaited snack section that allowed her to shove even more random items into the cart as she cheerfully strolled along.

It was always the most amusing place to be especially with the amount of 'alien' branded crap. 

Space Raiders.. _how original_ , Sherbet Flying Saucers.. _. cool._

Kara Zor-El had always made sure to pick them up for herself-  _as an inside joke she had of course._

However what the Kryptonian probably should’ve remembered was that she was still wearing the suit.

**

_Yes._  

It was 3am and she'd snuck out of her own building because _to be honest_ her senses had been whacked and she'd overheard someone mention cake halfway across the city whilst she was all curled up with Mon-El.

_ It was not her fault she was a slave to the crueller. _

As she gilded along- she hummed happily, starting to notice that people were staring and snapping pictures. Crinkle in place, It's not like she'd ever minded it- it's just that...  _she wished they'd asked._  Somewhat grateful that  it wasn't all too busy that early in the morning, she carried on with her business anyways-  _otherwise she'd never get anything done._

During her state of confusion at the nice but oddly creepy strangers somehow-  _don't ask her how_  Kara had ended up halfway around the store not having payed enough attention to where in the hell it was that she was going.

_ For someone who was practically a real life radar she was doing an absolutely awful job of keeping track. _

Her accidental half formed limb manipulation however did create great great discoveries and  _her boots clearly knew what they were doing even if her mind was stuck someplace else._ _There was a reason she kept them on even though the heel rubbed._

They'd made her stumble onto the most fantastic news, the best she'd had all week in fact… _a new collection of Supergirl toys had came out_ _and she was shook. _

Yes y’all heard correctly Kara Zor-El was _that_  dork and _that_ celebrity.  _The one who hoarded items pertaining to herself obviously. _

Kara squealed and bounced on the balls of her feet and proceeded to pick everything up that had her name on it _literally._

Working through them- one by one she checked off each item she wanted to keep cause' some of those figurines were downright offensive.

_ SUPERGIRL DOES NOT LOOK LIKE THAT. _ _Aaaaand that one looked more like Marley out of glee- Clearly Not Me._

Three Pop Vinyls (two of her and one of her cousin of course), two plushies, one lego figurine, some cute boy shorts, a set of epic House of El pyjamas later and she did not even care because  _nope-_ _she wasn't going to let anyone ruin it by making fun of her. _

_ It was her crest after all. _

The blonde had even found one of J’onn now that was  **surprising.**

(She bought the whole supergroup one anyways _plus she knew that Winn would love it.)_

With that she was done- any further and she'd likely have to sleep on the streets and that wouldn't be good news for the House of El, especially with the hordes of civilians wanting her autograph.

**

Making her way over to the checkout, a whole team of staff had just 'Magically appeared' stood on standby ready to help.

_ They be thirsty. _

Not that she didn't appreciate it  _obviously._

As she piled the stuff onto the conveyor belt, Kara grinned at the shaky young sales assistant 'Matthew' [according to his name tag] who had started to scan each item. 

Trembling he kept on glancing over when he thought she wasn't looking, with a gaze of pure unadulterated awe coating his features.

Supergirl smiled- _he was sweet._ If they only knew how mundane a good proportion of her life really was. She was still just.. _. Kara._

Soon enough people were crowding around- all wanting to get a look at her, the suit, at what she was buying.

Reaching the Super Pyjamas someone cackled behind her.  Kara turned swiftly to see it was an older woman who stood by looking all chipper and smug. Kara sheepishly shrugged and turned back to Matthew with his own facial space now containing a cute question between those two young and hopeful eyes. 

Spotting that she proceeded, half caught out “Whaaat? I may be an alien but I'm still a humongous dork" she grinned widely andwinked and swore that Matthew _almost_ fainted.

The group of patrons had giggled, all highly enamoured with the bubbly blonde too. Opinions practically varied from utterly charmed to the well known trait of finding her adorable.

As it became time to pay the store manager had _generously_ offered it all for free but she had to kindly decline having made sure to always pay for herself.  _ Kara didn't do a hero’s work for the freebies and such. _

Haphazardly she reached into her boot to pull out a phone, some cash and her credit card.  Sadly she hadn't accounted for this trip when she'd stuffed said cash into her boot that morning, so reluctantly she handed over the card, thankful that the only name it contained was 'Zor-El',

J'onn had allowed it-  _for emergency Supergirl situations only._

_ What he wouldn't know, wouldn’t kill him.  _

_ At least not with his Martian blood. _

As the superhero went to reveal part of her Kryptonian heritage to the cashier- she knew it was not one of her best ideas but she hastily put that thought inquiry to one side because hell’ again  _she was hungry._ She'd take the flack tomorrow _if J'onn ever did figure it out._

Handing over the plastic and also plopping the phone onto the counter, Matthew nearly cowered as she'd reached out her hand.

The blonde could feel his demeanour changing once his eyes had zeroed in on the silver script at the bottom-  _there ya go._

Looking over concerned… Kara quickly reached up to place a slim finger against her lip and she purposefully winked.. _again._

Violently Matthew nodded continuing to swipe- completely absorbed in his task...  _still somewhat reeling._

From her perch her phone bleeped suddenly, it was Mon-El asking where it was she had gotten too.  Also asking for her to come back soon because 'he had been looking forward to waking up next to her in the morning 'wink face'. 

_Ughhh_

As quickly as she'd spotted it whilst leaning against the counter dawdling, she yanked it back up because _FUCK- yet_  sadly a few collective gasps had sounded behind her alerting her to the fact that she'd been outed  _BALLS._

Turning redder than her cape whilst she quietly chastised herself, Kara coughed in an attempt to cover up _THE STRESS._

In complete denial about those around her, she still half hoped they didn't know that she currently had a handsome man waiting for her inside of her bed. Which only lead to a wildly unsuccessful attempt at convincing herself-  _It could've meant anything, it's fine they don't know a thing._

Though  **she knew**  she was totes making that up because- _I mean who the hell texts someone like that at 3am and it not mean what they think it means?!_

_Fudge.._. the ice cream was now warranted.  She’d need the comfort food to get her through the _embarrassment._

Getting impatient she tapped her foot as her nerves steadily rose- the super really wanting to just bolt. 

{Plus she’d also decided the computer clearly had a revenge plan after she’d destroyed it’s fellow shelving unit by way of finding Ice cream because it had crashed and now she had to wait. 

_It'd been like a month already_  - in reality like five minutes and it was either that or it had secretly turned into a sentient being and had frozen due to having a madder crush than Matthew…  _Aaaah.} _

Scaring herself half to Rao at that notion, unsettled her phone started to ring and her eardrums were in desperate need of  _toning that down._

As it turned out Mon-El was curious as to why she hadn't answered getting worried. Problem was she didn't have her earpiece in as she looked over to the hunk of aluminium.

With a sigh the alien stupidly decided to it answer it anyways. 

_ At least she could get it over and done with so he didn't spam her anymore whilst in line. _

The Kryptonian announced "Hey Babe” and winced once she realised how that sounded.

Sleepy and like a lost puppy "Hey Kar where'd you go?"

Looking around hesitantly Kara whispered gulping “errr- I just went to get ice cream, I'm nearly done."

Hearing him swallow on the other end of the line, a few seconds went by until he husked “Cool... well when you get back, I've got another idea as to what we could do... _if you want._ "

She could practically hear his eyebrows waggle- grimacing she growled a little into the speaker "I really can't talk about this right now Mon."

_The the whole of Walmart was engrossed._

Before she could continue she started hearing errand _moans_ coming from the other end of the phone.

Kara stilled, eyes broken W I D E. Biting her lip.. feeling a smidge... tingly...  _was he really?_

Clearing her  _parched_  throat- she’d never sounded so squeaky "Uhhh Mon w-whaat are you doing?"

All he managed to pant out was "w-aiting for you to get back babe." She could hear the wet slap of flesh and the bed springs creakily moving. 

She FREAKIN' panicked- _and_  was getting turned on. _Aaaah!_

Listening in- after a few moments of secretly horny thoughts and a particularly  **loud**  groan she yelped and crushed the phone with her fingers. 

_ KARA YOU DOOFUS! _

{Now onto the good points-

1\. She'd stopped Mon-El from making a public display of his affections for her…  _cool cool_.

Bad points-

1\. There's no way in Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, Valhalla or Rao's Light that she could afford a new one after her splurge today,  _grife.}_

Attempting to tuck away the remnants of the device as inconspicuously as possible... it turned out to be a tad difficult when she had at least three hundred people stood slack jawed and crowded around her.

She closed her eyes and tried valiantly not to cry wanting to calm herself down before she really _did_ have a laser vision incident... 

_ IN THE GROCERY STORE. _

Turning back to Matthew, she grimaced as he silently handed back her card.

Walking forward she packed up her stuff into bags using super speed.  Which was _cool_ because it got  **everyone**  wooing and swooning at the unusual use of powers.

Staying another ten minutes she’d continued to shake hands or offer hugs before she'd decided it was time to definitely get back to bed, and as much as Mon-Els call had made her panic she was now starting to really feel the pull and pressure that was heating up between her legs and it was definitely in need of some attention.

Holding a gigantic stack of bags under one arm- she was about to walk away until she made sure _just in the nick of time_ to surprise Matthew with a tiny kiss to the cheek via using her speed.

That time he really did faint, with a sheen of a crimson blush tinting his features. 

Giggling she took off, thinking that _he'd be alright the poor guy_ \- because all in all she'd probably just made his lifetime.

 

_ Fin.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! 
> 
> \----> Twitter: [ @SarahRAWWR15 ](https://twitter.com/SarahRAWWR15)
> 
> Tumblr : [ sarahzorel ](http://sarahzorel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
